Usuario:ChrisYeah
# Sobre mí Hola soy Chris, soy signo Aries. Mi comida favorita es la hamburguesa de soja. Soy vegetariano ( Estoy en contra de la matanza animal ). Mis series animadas preferidas son The Simpsons,Pokémon,Casa de los dibujos,South Park,Ugly Americans. Me la paso viendo MTV,ETC y canales de dibujos. Mis series favoritas son Glee,Parental Control,Next,Teen Mom, y cosas así. Mis películas favoritas son Saw,Resident Evil,Scary Movie,Rec 1 y 2 etc. Me encanta la Lucha libre (WWE) y practico Teatro. Soy simpático, muy chistoso, gritón, odio el bullying, soy muy justo, orgulloso xD, buen amigo y a veces sentimental ( NO LLORÓN ). Me gusta crear Fakémons. Mis amores Platónicos BABA : Maria Kanellis Archivo: Images_(6).jpg Eve Torres, Barbie Blank, Maryse Ouellet. Musica El reggaeton es aburrido, prefiero el Pop,Rock,Dance etc. Mis canciones favoritas: * Legs like that - Zebrahead * Born this way - Lady Gaga *Teenage Dream - Katy Perry *A girl like that - Eleventh hour *She looks good - Nose :Z John nose cuanto . *Stronger - Kanye West *Knock you down - Keri Hilson ft Kanye West & Ne-yo *Lollipop - Lil Wayne *No love - Eminen ft Lil Wayne *Whats my name - Rihanna ft Drake Amigos Archivo: Absol_effect_test.jpg '' Absol '' - ¿ A quien no le gusta esta hermosura ?Mis favoritos Equipo Pokémon En SS: Archivo: Froslass_OCPA.png Se llama '' Ania , es de nivel 78 Archivo: Roserade_PT.png Se llama '' Fran '', es de nivel 87 Archivo: Milotic_E.gif Se llama '' Aniela '', es de nivel 85 Archivo: Typhlosion_OCPA.png Se llama ''Daquil, es de nivel 95 Archivo: Furret_OCPA.png Se llama Eric, es de nivel 76 Archivo: Lugia_OCPA.png Se llama Lugy, es de nivel 89 Mascotas Archivo:Gastly_galleta.png Se llama Cookie, es muy comilón y le gusta jugar a esconderse. Lo encontré en la Guarderia Pokémon de Ariela Archivo:Sprite_de_Buizel_azul.png Se llama Blue, es tranquilo y le gusta quedarse al lado de Cookie y de Pinkie, por que le gustan sus aromas. Lo encontré en el mundo inverso. Archivo:Sprite_de_Chikorita_aeomatica.png Es una hermosa Chikorita, se llama Pinkie y huele muy bien. Tiene la hoja morada y si alguien se la toca, ataca. En vez de hacer ataques verdes ( Hoja aguda, latigo cepa ) Ella los hace con el mismo daño y precision, pero de color morado. La encontré en una floreria abandonada Archivo:Abspeon.png Es simplemente hermosa, es una quimera que encontre en la cima de una montaña. Se llama Ania. Es extremadamente juguetona y es muy curiosa, A veces es odiosa y a veces solitaria. Me la dio Alux Archivo:Frobsol_para_Chris_Yeah_by_Cata24.png Es muy lindo y le gusta revolcarse en la nieve. A veces, quiere comerse a Cookie, pero Ania la detiene. Es cariñosa y a veces traviesa, le gusta molestar a Ania. Es macho y se llama Frobby. Me lo regalo Cata24, que lo encontro en una montaña. Archivo:Lieperdier.png Es muy raro, a veces es jugueton como un perro y a veces celoso como un gato. Le gusta que le hagan cariño y a menudo se sube a mi hombro. Es grande pero es liviano. Se llama Catdog y me lo dio Alux, lo encontró en una tienda de mascotas. Opinen de mi Que opinan de mi ? Firmen ^^ Opino que eres muy creativo y que siempre haces buenas migas Archivo:Minun_NB.gifUltimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:22 26 abr 2011 (UTC) Pienso que molas (Ahora es cuando dices: Ya esta solo eso??) pues no te regalo un.... VIDEO: thumb|300px|rightFly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 10:15 21 may 2011 (UTC)